Lights, Camera, Action
by Written in a Dream
Summary: Emma Swan, a struggling actress who is currently working at a bar to support herself, lands the role of a lifetime. Her life seems to have turned around, but when she meets her co-stars, she is a little less-than pleased. Killian Jones, Hollywood's bad-boy and notorious heartbreaker, meets his new co-star and makes it his new challenge to make her his next "victory". AU CS
1. Chapter 1

Emma's POV

The sun beating down on my skin makes this day more unbearable than ever. Not only is my landowner threatening to evict me, but I also got fired from my job at the Rabbit Hole. Not to mention Neil breathing down my neck, constantly trying to win me back. He broke my heart and sure as hell isn't getting it back. Nothing could make this day better.

I walk into my tiny apartment, kicking my shoes off to who-knows-where. Hesitantly, I check my phone, to find one message. Neil will NEVER stop! My finger hovers over the delete key, but something inside of me stops it before I hit the button. I sigh and put my phone up to my ear, awaiting Neil's desperate begging. "Hello Miss Swan," a deep voice says. _What the hell is this? _"My name is Scott Starling, of Starling Films. I am pleased to tell you that you have been cast as Natalie Vail in my new film, Vegas Lights. We will start filming next week in Vegas, but you need to be there tomorrow to meet the rest of the cast and receive the full script. Have a nice day and we will see you tomorrow." _What just happened? I can't believe I actually got the lead in a major movie! Wait a minute. I have to be in Vegas by tomorrow? They couldn't have given me a heads up? Oh well. Vegas here I come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks SOOO much for the reviews, views, favorites, and follows! Over 150 views and I've only written one chapter! I apologize about how short the chapter was :/ This one is longer. Also, I edit this myself, so sorry if there are any errors. **

**DISCLAIMER- If I owned Once Upon A Time, there wouldn't be a freaking THREE month hiatus and Captain Swan would have gotten together back in season 2. **

* * *

Killian's POV

"Where the bloody hell is this girl? I know you said she is new to Hollywood, but I thought she'd at least be professional!" I barked at my manager. I am currently sitting at a table in Robuchon, looking like a complete idiot, while waiting for some "Emma Swan" to arrive. I am distracted for a moment as I see a beautiful blonde step into the restaurant. She was tall, skinny, and looked very independent. She gazes around the room for a while, before setting her eyes on my table. She walks straight to me, Scott, and my manager, Jacob. "Hi. Sorry I'm late; my flight was stalled and traffic wasn't any better." _Wait, _this _is Emma Swan? She might be fun to mess with. _"So, lass, what is it like knowing that you will be working with _the _Killian Jones? Must be fantastic!" I say with a smirk.

Emma's POV

Who does this conceited son of a bitch think he is? He may be famous, but he's not the freaking President or anything. Killian still seems to be waiting for an answer, so I sight and reply sarcastically, "OMG, I cannot believe I get to work with Killian Jones! You are, like, one of the hottest guys on the planet!" He seems surprised, almost as if he was frozen in time. My words are eating at his ego, one chunk at a time.

* * *

The rest of the dinner is full of planning for the film, while I dodge Killian's irritating innuendos. I'm not sure if I'll be able to deal with him for more than a few hours, much less a few months! "Emma, love, are you alright? You've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes, though I don't blame you." He says with a wink. _Damn it! He gets on my EVERY nerve and I've only known him for a couple hours. _I resort to rolling my eyes and turning my attention to Scott. He hands me my script and tells me to review scenes 1, 3, and 10 for the start of shooting. The dinner ends shortly after and we all retire to our hotel rooms. I flop onto the plush king-size mattress and slowly drift off to sleep.

**The next chapter will be the first day of filming. I'll give you a little hint: Emma finds out something about the movie that she is not very happy about. Who does include? None other than her innuendo-loving costar.**


End file.
